1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination assist devices, and particularly, to an illumination assist device used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cell phone and personal digital assistant (PDA), have become increasingly popular in recent years. Such electronic devices are usually carried by users at all time for them convenience and multifunction capabilities. Although the electronic devices provide many different features, other external devices may also be applied to work with the electronic devices to provide more features. For instance, the user may wish to use the electronic device to perform tasks that require an additional lighting, such as functions of a flashlight.
A typical electronic device includes a housing, a light emitting diode (LED) positioned in the housing for lighting, a battery to provide power to the LED, and a switch to control the LED. However, the LED of the electronic device has a poor brightness.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.